One for the History Books
}} Azure city is renamed to Gobbotopia. Cast * Redcloak ◀ ▶ * Hobgoblin Priest with Orange Symbol ◀ ▶ * Hobgoblin Cleric #2 ◀ ▶ * A Hobgoblin Cleric * Hundreds of Hobgoblins Transcript Redcloak: My fellow goblinoids: I don't need to tell you that it has been a hard week. Redcloak: After the unprovoked terrorist attack on this very tower by elven insurgents, many of you have been uprooted from the work routine to which you may have become accustomed. Redcloak: —in order to help me with a very secret "project". Redcloak: In just six weeks, we will mark the one-year anniversary of our conquest of Azure City. Redcloak: It is with mixed emotions that I must tell you that as a result of recent events, our occupation is at an end. Hobgoblin #1: What? Hobgoblin #2: Are we retreating?? Hobgoblin Cleric: We can't let them win! Redcloak: From this day forward—this day that will be marked in history forever—we will no longer occupy the human territory of Azure City. A flag is raised on a flag pole. Redcloak: We will instead be building the sovereign nation... of Gobbotopia! The flag reaches the top of the pole, "unfurl!" Redcloak: Seventeen nations around the world have recognized our borders, stretching from here—in Gobbotopia City—through the fertile Blueriver Valley and back to the mountain forts where so many of your women and children still live. Redcloak: Seventeen nations—including, and I just learned this today—the great mercantile city-state of Cliffport! Hobgoblin Priest with Orange Symbol: Really? We finally got Cliffport? Hobgoblin Cleric #2: They have a long-standing trade war with the elves. Hobgoblin Cleric #2: Once they attacked, Cliffport decided it was best to influence our position on human slavery through economic engagement. Redcloak: We stand on the precipice of a new Golden Age of goblin civilization, my friends, and it all starts right here, right now. Redcloak: In twenty years, you will tell your great-grandchildren that you were here to see the first flicker of the flames that will change the world! Hobgoblin Browncloaks hand out green-bound textbooks to a hobgoblin parent with his child. Redcloak (inset): For your convenience, we've printed textbooks to teach any children you may have now about the glorious founding of Gobbotopia and the long struggle of the goblin people. A close-up of a textbook, open to a page which reads: D&D Context * The listed minority populations of Gobbotopia cover many of the most popular types of humanoid monsters in D&D as well as some oddballs. For reference they are listed here with links to their statistics in the SRD if available and to Wikipedia. Trivia * Redcloak in panel two puts the date at six weeks shy of the anniversary of the Battle of Azure City, this is the first indication of exactly how much time passed during the story lines of Don't Split the Party. See also, the Timeline. * The attack by "elven insurgents" refers to Vaarsuvius' attempt to kill Xykon in strips #651 through #661. * The flag of Gobbotopia has four stars. The three lower stars represent the main goblinoid races: goblins (green), hobgoblins (orange), and bugbears (brown). The single star surmounting the three represents the Dark One, the god of goblins. * The Blood Spattered Banner ''and its lyrics parody the U.S. national anthem, ''The Star-Spangled Banner. The anthem was written by Francis Scott Key in 1814 during the Battle of Baltimore. External Links * 702}} View the comic * 140449}} View the discussion thread Category:Gobbotopia is Founded